Secrets of the Moon
by HeathJOKER08
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a younger sister,Tigerlily, and the pair were rescued and raised by Remus and Sirius?What if little Tigerlily had her own little problem?FreeSirius Probably going to contain RemusxSirius I don't own anythingxWill contain Dumbledorebashingxcontains some child abuse abusivedursleys Snape is in this story a little bit, decentsnape x REVIEW please x and enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**What if Harry Potter had a younger sister ,Tigerlily, and the pair were rescued and raised by Remus and Sirius ? What if little Tigerlily had her own little monthly problem? FreeSirius Probably going to contain RemusxSirius cause I ship them. I don't own anything x Will contain Dumbledore bashing xxx I own nothing, else the books would be very different, there would be way more Remus and Sirius Harry would get with Voldy and Lily would never have gone with James and nobody But James and Dumbledore would die xx**

Harry is 7 years old, he is rescued from the Dursleys by his Godfather Sirius Black ( who had a trial and was found innocent) and Remus Lupin

Tigerlily is nicknamed by her brother as Tilly, she is 6 years old , she was born on March 18 th( she was born a month early) she too bares a scar, she is rescued by Sirius Black and her Godfather Remus Lupin. She looks just like her mother with brilliant green eyes and an unusual shade of red hair.

Sirius had been out of Azkaban for a week now his nightmares had almost completely stopped he was slowly putting on much needed weight and had just finished all the paper work he needed to have his Godson also had to go through the same to get his Goddaughter Tigerlily, although had the added problem of being a werewolf, Dumbedore had refused to help so Remus had no choice but to go to Severus Snape as he was also Tigerlily's Godfather and he too had to agree to take her on, although it had taken a lot of persuasion. Now Severus Snape was getting on rather well with Remus as they had been stuck together for so long, that was going to make life a lot easier and first thing on Saturday morning the 3 of them were going to get the children and start a new life. They had to wait till Snape wasn't teaching and Dumbledore refused to give him any time off.3 days, that was all they had to wait. Dumbledore had threatened each of them personally and had even threatened to put Sirius back into Azkaban and to put Remus into a werewolf compound. He had even gone so far as to threaten Severus with being dismissed and have him put back in Azkaban, just because he wanted the children to stay with their Aunt and Uncle. And I don't think he had their best interests at heart.

**A/N sorry it is so short, i wanted to set the scene and don't know if i should continue it xxx Thanks for reading please review xxx**


	2. At the Dursleys

In the middle of a normal street, in a normal neighbourhood some thing abnormal was happening. Little Harry James Potter the only son of Lily Potter ( Evans) and James Potter who looked no more that 5 years old was washing up, or earning his keep as his Uncle told him. He was wearing his cousins old hand me downs ,although his cousin was at least 4 times his size and a good ft taller, so they swallowed his cousin, Dudley a whale of a boy ( much like his father) came running in and knocked poor little Harry so he dropped his Aunts most treasured bone china. Poor Harry's heart stopped and it seemed to play in slow motion as the plate hit the hard floor and smashed. Dudley whose favourite thing to see was his cousins get in trouble ran to make sure his parents knew, just in case they hadn't heard the noise.

Harry wished that hadn't happened as his Uncle had recently discovered that keep Harry and his sister Tigerlily apart was one of the worst things the children hated and Vernon being a rather cruel man loved to see them when he separated them. Suddenly Harry saw all the bits of the plate coming back together , but unfortunately for the Potter children Vernon and Petunia had also seen this happen. Harry looked up to see his Aunts face go very pale and his Uncles face go an unnatural shade of purple and Dudley wisely hide behind his mother.

Harry felt his blood turn cold and out of the corner of his eye he could see his little sister, he was always protective of her, he always tried to take the blame for everything, although that didn't stop Vernon, instead he just gave them both a ' good whipping'.

Then Vernon started shouting " YOU WORTHLESS , USELESS FREAK! HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR FREAKISHNESS IN THIS HOUSE! WHAT ARE YOU,BOY?''

Harry shyly looked up and just as shyly answered in monotone "I'm a worthless , unlovable freak, like my parents and sister"

Vernon who seemed happy at this answer told Harry to go to his cupboard, the cupboard was the 'bedroom' he share with Tigerlily. But then Vernon turn to Tigerlily and dragged her by her hair out to the shed and locked her in. Tigerlily was never called by her name by anyone she was either 'Girl','freak' 'Tiger' or 'Tilly'. When Harry once called her Lily Aunt Petunia got very angry and locked them in the cupboard together for 3 days with no food, but it had sounded like she cried but you couldn't really be sure. Back then they would be locked in together although it wasn't nice to be locked up in the cupboard she felt safe with her brother near her, unlike now when she could hear things moving and yet couldn't see a thing. But Tigerlily would never cry, even when she was by herself. She never spoke either unless it was only her and Harry. Her Aunt and Uncle never tried to get her to talk, they didn't care and to be totally honest they didn't notice. Although Dudley sometimes said it was like having a ghost in the ghost look was spoilt by the fact she also had to wear her cousins hand me downs but if they ever went out ( which was very rare ) her Aunt Petunia would get her some of her old dresses or sometimes make them when she was really bored, which also was very rare. As Petunia enjoyed gossiping and looking at what the neighbours were up to and always trying to be one better.

There were only 2 major differences between the siblings. 1) There appearance , Harry had black messy hair that would never do what he wanted it to, he wore broken glasses and had bright, brilliant green eyes whereas Tigerlily had an unnatural shade of red hair that would sit flat most of the time, but when it got wet went big and curly, she also had the same bright, brilliant greens eyes her brother had. 2) Harry believed most of what the Dursleys said but not everything, he didn't believe his parents died in a car crash as that doesn't involve green light or explain his scar but Tigerlily believes everything she is told, so truly believes she doesn't have a right to anything including talking and love.

That night Tigerlily huddled to keep herself warm and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep. While Harry cried quietly as he had just received a beating from his Uncle to 'beat the freakishness out of him'. He heard a noise of someone walking down the stairs, at first he thought his Uncle was coming back to finish the job but realised to foot steps were far too light to be his Uncle or Dudley. He was a little confused, Why was his Aunt Petunia was coming down stairs, unless Dudley was in need for a snack. But when he heard the sound of the lock of his cupboard moving he was confused and terrified. The door swung open and his Aunt was there bent down to his height and was looking like she did at Dudley when he cried. She also seemed nervous like she didn't know what to door she suddenly burst out and said " You look just like your Mother when you cry" Although she tried to hide it, you could tell talking about her dead sister made her very upset and a single tear left her eyes. She couldn't bare to look at her nephews face any more it was too upsetting, she simply passed him a warm blanket and closed the door. She then headed towards the kitchen and then unlocked the back door and went to the shed, she undid the flimsy lock and saw her little niece, who looked just like her mother, it was almost as if she was a clone of her went and put a blanket around her although she was cold Petunia didn't care that much she helped them more than she had to. With that thought of her good deed she went back into the house and went to bed.

In the morning as usual Petunia was first up she went to go and retrieve the blankets and wake up the burdens. She went to get Harry first as he was inside, she opened to door to the cupboard to see Harry already awake and changed and the blanket folded. She took it and Harry followed her out and went and started on breakfast. Petunia almost smiled to herself she had trained them well. She then headed outside and got Tigerlily, she also ran into the house she gave her brother a hug and started to get to work to. Petunia Stood there watching the pair but her attention was more focused on Tigerlily. Vernon had always wanted a son and when Dudley was born he was so happy, although he would have loves a girl just as much she was sure. But Petunia had always wanted a girl and she was planning on getting pregnant again, but then these 2 appeared on her door step and that put an end to her plans.

She was pulled out of her thought when Vernon came down the stairs along with Dudley both of whom looked at the food that had already been placed on the table, like they had never eaten before. Harry and Tigerlily hadn't finished breakfast yet, Vernon and Dudley always wanted seconds and thirds. While Harry and Tigerlily had to hope their Aunt would be kind and let them eat something when Vernon was at work and Dudley at school.

The Potter siblings didn't go to school but their Aunt had refused to let them be totally stupid so had taken it upon herself to teach them to read, but that was all. Once Harry could read she let him teach his Sister.

Now they could both read better than Dudley, but Petunia wasn't completely cold hearted or evil, so she never told her husband she had taught them to read. She didn't buy them any books, but then it would be obvious even to her husband. The main reason she had taught them was so she could give them a list of chores and go and do whatever she wanted.

That morning Dudley didn't want to go to school as it was a Friday and the last day of term, so Petunia promised him that if he went to school she would make sure there was a fresh batch of cookies for him when he got back. So eventually he agreed to go to school. Petunia gave the children a list of chores to do while she went out and had her hair done. As soon as she left the Children looked at the list of chores they had to do before Vernon was back.

-WASH UP

-DO THE LAUNDRY

-SWEEP THE KITCHEN FLOOR

-MOP THE KITCHEN FLOOR

-TIDY DUDLEY'S ROOM

-CLEAN THE WHOLE HOUSE

-DUST THE WHOLE HOUSE

-WEED BOTH GARDENS

-MOW THE LAWNS

-MAKE DINNER

The children knew from experience it was going to be tight, the outdoor chores should be done first before it became too hot they split the chores between them and ran to get to work.


	3. Life continued and the rescue

_**I know I have published loads this week, but really I hope to update regularly once maybe twice a week, if you have any problems with that message me and I will get back to you and hopefully help you out. xxxxx**_

_**I am also sorry for the OCCness**_

* * *

Sirius was running around the house like a mad man, although you have to admit half the time he probably was a mad man, in a good way. He was making sure both of the children's bedrooms were ready although he felt awful at not know what they liked and disliked. He also felt bad about not even knowing what they were going to look like. He was terrified the children wouldn't like him. Remus had tried to help but felt exactly the same. Sirius had calmed down a bit when Severus had popped in to see how the progress was going and had told Sirius to get a grip.

Although Remus had all the worries of Sirius, he also worried about what would happen at the full moon, Sirius had made it very clear that he was going to be with him. So he worried about what would happen with the children, baby sitter? But if either of the children were as bad as James then no baby sitter would ever come here. Remus wanted to cook the children's favourite meal for when they came but he didn't know what they liked and disliked. He didn't know if they had allergies. Severus said he didn't mind coping with the children on a full moon if there was no other choice but Remus always hated relying on people so much.

The 3 of them were in the small, cosy kitchen talking about the plan of action for tomorrow.

"Can't we get them tonight?'' Moaned Sirius

"Do you really expect it to be easy to walk in there and claim the children, at least tomorrow we have a full day to make them feel comfortable. Any way I think we all the this time to prepare to deal with Petunia!'' Severus said very seriously.

Remus didn't know what to say about the whole situation, he was worried the children would hate them especially him for not being there. He didn't know the first thing about raising a child.

Sirius must have sensed this as he came up behind Remus and wrapped his arms around his middle and said " Don't worry, you'll be great at raising them, they are going to love you I am sure. Anyway you used to baby sit them , I wasn't allowed"

Although Remus did feel better after that he still had to ask " I have no idea at what I am doing, when I used to baby sit Lily would give me pages and pages about what to do." When Remus had said Lily's name Severus couldn't help the strangled noise that left his throat. Everyone always thought that Lily and James were happy together, but in reality they had only stayed together so long because of children but before they had died they filed for a divorce. Only Remus,Sirius and Severus had known at the time. Not even Peter had been told and although there was no proof they all suspected that Dumbledore knew, somehow. Remus looked deep into Sirius' eyes and almost cried "I don't even know what they look like, they could probably pass me in the street and I wouldn't know it was them"

"Well We're gonna change that, your going to be serious Uncle Moony and I am going to be fun Uncle Padfoot" Sirius saw Remus wasn't going to be cheered up tonight and turned to look at Severus " and you can be Uncle Severus'' Severus sneered at this he hated being called that, that's what Draco called him and Draco could be a right spoilt brat sometimes he could even compete with the late Potter.

"Shall I go through the plan again?" Severus asked they had been through it once but an owl had come with a letter from Dumbledore saying they were making a huge mistake and that the children should stay with their Aunt.

"Yes" said Sirius "this time no distractions"

"Okay, Well I will come here at 8 O'clock sharp, so be ready, then we make sure we have all the paper work and we apparate to Petunia's house and get her and her husband, if he is home to fill out anything they need to then we get the children and bring them here"

"What if they like living with Petunia?" Remus asked all of a sudden non of them had thought of that.

Severus said calmly "If I know Petunia and unfortunately I do they will not want to stay but if by chance they do, we make an arrangement to be apart of the children's lives and teach them all about there heritage. Magic"

"Sounds good" Sirius said half heartedly.

"Well then I will see you tomorrow at 8 O'clock Sharp" With that he left and flooed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

The potters were both in the living room, they only had to dust in here and then they would be done, dinner was in the oven, but when Petunia had got back she sat in the kitchen with one of her many gossip magazines, so she would watch dinner for them and would check it and finish it. They were dusting when they heard the car pull up in the drive, signalling Vernon's arrival, he was home 10 minutes early, so they hadn't finished and suddenly they were both very scared but carried on working hoping he would be distracted for a little while, but luck was not on their side.

When Vernon walked in the children could tell he was already in a bad mood, that wasn't a good start. Even Dudley knew to stay out of his father's way at moments like this, Petunia saw this too and decided quickly to take Dudley to the park.

As soon as his beloved family left, he turned to the children in front of him, both were still dusting at record speed. He grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him away from his sister and out him in his room and turned to Tigerlily with an evil smirk. She was standing perfectly still, too scared to move, but she didn't make a sound. Then all of a sudden one of Vernon's meaty fists collided with her face knocking her to the kicked her and continued to beat her until he grew tired he dragged her broken little body in the cupboard, then he dragged harry who had seen his sisters broken , bloody ,bruised body being dragged so knew what was coming. Vernon did the same to Harry as he had done he noticed Tigerlily started to stir while he hadn't finished with Harry so when he saw she was fully awake he called her over and told both children to remove their shirts and lie on the ground, he remove his belt and then used that to cause pain to the belt buckle was tearing and ripping the flesh of the children's back. After a while Vernon got bored as there was no flesh he hadn't ruined left any more but also he had grown tired and told the children to get back into the cupboard and he locked them in and they held each other close for comfort and support and wished to get away from their horrible miserable lives.

They fell asleep like this, both hungry and in pain. They had not been at all lucky today, they hadn't eaten in 3 days and then Vernon got them. A while later they could smell the take away the family had, dinner had obviously gone wrong. Vernon was acting nothing had happened earlier. The Dursley's were good at acting like a normal family and pretending that that the siblings in the cupboard didn't exist. The siblings were also good at pretending. They would pretend they weren't hungry, they would pretend they weren't in pain, they would pretend they were loved and wanted.

They knew from experience to stay quiet while in the cupboard or while anyone else was in the house. After a while they heard and felt everyone going upstairs to bed. Harry held his sister close they were both cold and trying to share each others warmth under their little blankets they had been found in. They were now old and torn, they had never been washed but through all that the children could see that they had been stitched with love and some times it was only because of the blankets they remembered their names. The fact they had there names on was enough for Harry to prove his Uncle wrong, if his parents hated him then why had anybody bothered to stitch their names into the blankets.

But he didn't think too much as 'freaks aren't suppose to think' but some times his mind would just drift and he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and imagined a woman who looked like Tigerlily singing to him, and flying motor bikes and a man who could turn into a dog, with these thoughts he fell asleep.

When he awoke he ached all over,well that is to be expected after last night Harry thought. He could hear his Aunt coming down the stairs. So he quickly got dressed after he woke up his sister. Then the children heard the familiar sound of the door being unlocked, then Petunia knocked loudly on the door and started yelling at them to get up. Harry and Tigerlily got changed, as Harry left the cupboard he winced then held out a hand for his sister who gladly accepted the help. That's when Harry noticed his sister had a black eye. Everything that was bad hit him suddenly, Vernon was going to be home all day today and tomorrow,Dudley had a week off and Harry realised he couldn't protect his little sister like he was suppose to.

His sister who could always tell if something was wrong could tell what her brother was thinking and give him a hug and whispered "I'm alright,just like you" Harry had to smile and with that they headed to the kitchen to start on breakfast. After a while Vernon and Dudley came down and inhaled their breakfast, they started on seconds when Harry's stomach growled Vernon heard this and said "No food for 4 days, got it?" Both children nodded, they were both starving it had almost been a week since they had last eaten. They had been allowed to eat some of the scraps last Sunday, although they hoped their Aunt would feel kind again soon and let them eat. The Dursley's continued with their breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Vernon grunted obviously annoyed and both children hoped their Uncle would cheer up and very quickly.

"Who's disturbing my breakfast, what time do they think it go and answer the door!" Vernon grunted.

"Don't you dare, both of you go to your cupboard NOW!'' Petunia screamed, she turned to face her husband and said "They both have black eyes, we don't want people to start talking". Vernon just grunted and continued his breakfast while Petunia went to answer the door. As she passed the cupboard she hissed " You better not make a sound of you will regret it".

She continued to walk down the hall until she got to the front and opened the door, when she saw who was standing there she could have fainted. 3 freaks were there she recognised one immediately and then the other 2 she remembered and was horrified.

"G-g-go away, your kind is wanted here" She spat.

"Aren't you going to let us in Tuney, I wonder what the neighbours will think of ..."But he was cut short as Petunia stepped aside and called for her husband once the front door was closed.

* * *

Vernon's POV

I was annoyed to have his breakfast interrupted and my wife knows this, so this must be important. So I walk in to the living room to see 3 of those freaks in my living room, I hope no one saw them else life is going to be difficult for a while.

I could see Petunia was trying not to faint , but I couldn't hold my anger back any more, I have had enough of those freaks first they leave children on my porch and now they just think they can turn up uninvited. I don't think so.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT." Suddenly 3 bloody sticks were being pointed at me. "D-d-don't y-y-ou dare, use such freakishness in my house, Now get out"

* * *

Snape's POV

When we arrived on the street, I couldn't believe how a neighbourhood could be so dull,and well the same and boring. We walked towards the house, I am very good at hide nervousness but I can tell the others aren't.

We got to the door and knocked, to be polite we could easily have blown the door off it's hinges and to be totally honest I reckon Black would have if me and the wolf hadn't been there.

Finally after a good 5 minutes of waiting and knocking Petunia answered to door, I could tell the moment she recognised me as she began stutter, oh what happened to head strong Petunia I used to know.

After I made a few comments about neighbours Petunia herded us in , it seems some things never change.

As I looked around the room there were hundreds of muggle photos all around the room with Petunia and 2 whales, I think son and husband and the only difference in all of the pictures were the width of the whales.

Talk of the devil, here comes the big whale, waddling through the door and started shouting at us. It seems I'm not the only who doesn't like being shouted at because next thing I know we all had our wands out and pointed at the fat oath.

Even though I could see the fear in his eyes, it is easy to tell he is a stupid man as he continued to shout at 3 fully grown wizards all of who had their wands out.

"Where are the children?" I asked in a voice I am used to using with stupid first years. Even they know not to mess with me when I use that voice, yet this whale didn't seem to understand and repeated something about telling us to leave his house "Oh believe me I don't really want to be here, so if you help us out by answering our questions and doing as you are told we will be gone a lot quicker."

I think the fat man understood this as he nodded his neck that I just noticed seemed to have no neck, although Petunia did have enough neck for 2 maybe even 3.

"I shall ask you again, where are the Potter children?" It took a lot of effort to not spit that name out. But I managed it," We're here to take them away with us so would you be so kind as to get them." It was more a statement rather than a question.

Petunia looked over at her husband and left the room to come back a second later with 2 children who were hiding behind the door frame " There they are now go, get out of my house and don't ever come back" She screeched at us. With that she and her husband left us.

* * *

Tigerlily POV

Me and Harry were cooking and had just taken the bacon off the stove and put them on a plate and put that on the table when the door knocked. We're not suppose to answer the door unless told to,but there was no way Uncle Vernon or Dudley were going to leave their breakfast.

Uncle Vernon told us to answer the door and I headed towards the door when Aunt Petunia pushed me into the cupboard and pushed Harry into the cupboard in the process I hit my head on one of the shelves. Then Aunt Petunia told us to stay quiet or we would regret it. So we did as she said, then I heard a man talk to Aunt Petunia in a way no on ever has before.

Then I heard the door close and Aunt Petunia call for Uncle Vernon's about freaks but we hadn't done anything. I turned to see Harry when he said very quietly "Hey your bleeding" He then touched my forehead and I could see the blood on his fingers and thought nothing of it and just shrugged and continued to try and hear what was going on.

I continued to listen then I heard my Uncle stammer, which means he either very scared or very very cross and that is never good. Then I heard the voice I heard at the door speak again and he mentioned US that isn't going to be good. We hadn't done anything and he sounded so angry, I was trying to think of what we might have done but I couldn't think of anything.

Then I heard the lock being undone and Aunt Petunia grabbed me roughly by the collar of the top I was wearing. She then did the same to Harry and dragged us to the living room. I hid behind Harry and he hid behind the door frame. There were 3 men wearing strange clothes in the living room all of them looked a bit nervous and there was something strange about them all but in particular the one in the scruffy clothes. Then Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left us and I felt more terrified than I did when alone with my Uncle when he was in a bad mood.

The one man with long slightly curly hair made a strange sound in his throat that sounded like a sob and then he and the really strange man with sandy hair bent down so they were more our height and not as scary. Something seemed almost familiar about them but I couldn't think why, I can't remember ever seeing their faces while I have been out or in the garden. Then Harry came back to me as if protecting me and I think he could sense I didn't feel right and had started to feel dizzy.

* * *

Snape's POV

When I saw the boy, I could just see a mini of the dead Potter with Lily's eyes and those eyes will always haunt me. I could see the boy, no Harry looked far too small, although I couldn't be sure if the killing curse had affected his growth. I saw the other two get down more to his height they seemed to realise they must be scaring the poor children.

Then as Harry moved I suddenly couldn't breathe. She was a mini Lily, but she had a black eye and blood running down her face. I could hear both the others have a similar reaction then I heard a low growl from them both. She seemed so small and terrified and when me and Remus went over she backed away and flinched. I suddenly had a lump in my throat and didn't know what to say.I knew I hated Potter but no one should suffer like this especially Lily's children. I am definitely going to words with Dumbledore about this. I heard them both growl again when they saw the blood and the girl tried to hide, I could see that they are going to need to learn to control their temper.

* * *

Remus' POV

I could hardly believe it they were spitting images of there parents and yet both had Lily's beautiful eyes. Then I saw the black eye and blood and wanted to run and hold them close and fill them with love. A growl must have slipped out, I could tell my wolf was very angry and wanted to protect the children. When I saw how they reacted I realised how scary it must be to have 3 grown men standing over them. So I bent down to about there height and hoped they would realise we meant no harm.

Harry had come forward at this but Tigerlily seemed to scared to move. There was something strange about Tigerlily but I couldn't put my finger on it. That's when I noticed what they were wearing , nothing better than rags. I must have let out another growl and then suddenly I realised were going to have to control my temper and help Sirius control his temper, I know how rash he can be.

I decided that maybe it would be good to tell them we were going to take them away. I tried to make my voice sound as least scary as possible, but I don't know how well that worked. "Hello, you won't remember us, We're your Godfathers " It was at that moment I couldn't remember if Severus had ever met them " I am Remus Lupin,this is Sirius Black and this is ..." I pointed to Severus who took over and answered for him self.

"I am Severus Snape you may call me Sev" I could hear his voice crack slightly as he mentioned the nickname only Lily was ever allowed to use.

I think Sirius had finally managed to calm down enough to speak,as he said " Hello, you can call me Uncle Padfoot, that's what you used to call me and this is Uncle Moony"

I could see the children trying to work out who we were or were trying to remember us.

"We were wondering " I suddenly felt more nervous than I had in my whole life " If you both wanted to come live with us?" I looked up at Sirius, mainly for support, although he seemed just as nervous as me. At this the children's eyes widened and they stared at each other as if having a conversation with their eyes. They seemed to timid I hadn't heard of either of them make a sound. Then Harry nodded with a smile and all the nervousness I had felt was gone. "Go and get your stuff while we go and talk to your Aunt and then we will go okay?" At a nod from both children we all left the room.

When the children didn't go up the stairs I felt curious as I didn't think there were any more rooms downstairs, then I saw them go to the cupboard and thought maybe some of their stuff was in there so thought nothing more of it.

So we headed to the kitchen to see them all eating, although I did notice there were no plates out for the other 2, unless Petunia had already washed them and put them away. " We're going to take the children with us" I made sure she knew why we were there.

She just sneered at that " Good riddance, now get out and don't bring them back when you can't cope"

"We will as soon as you sign some paperwork, then we'll be gone for good and you can live your normal little life" Severus sneered at Petunia, although she looked at us with hatred but then her eyes seemed to glow and she seemed to ready to sign the paper work. It's not like she knew anything about us we could be killers for all she knows and she doesn't seem to care. Sirius held out all the paper work for her to sign and when that was done we went to find the children.

They were still in the cupboard when we came out. " I thought you were getting your things?" Although it was meant as a statement it came out like a question. That's when Harry finally spoke, well almost spoke it was more a whisper, but we could work on that, we were still total strangers.

"We are getting our stuff,sir" When he called me sir I suddenly felt very old and really didn't like it.

"Do you want some help with that then, I can help carry it till we get back to the house?" At this Harry looked almost scared but I hadn't said anything to scare them. "Why don't we go upstairs and get the rest of your stuff?" As soon as I said that the children looked very confused and that puzzled me.

That is until I saw the little sign in the cupboard, I reached in and took it off the wall to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks. The little hand drawn sign read Harry and Tigerlily room, that was there room? No, it couldn't be it must be a mistake. I looked down at the children to see them folding their blankets me and Sirius had got them, Lily had sewn there names on after. That was it, they had nothing.

Well that was all about to change, I already knew Sirius was going to spoil them, but I am very worried about what he is going to do. He's going to spoil them rotten I can tell.

"Ready to go?"I tried to hide the anger in my voice. The children didn't say anything. "Your going to have to hold on tight" I held out my hand as did Sirius, Harry looked at us both very unsurely.

Thud

I looked down to see an unconscious Tigerlily and a very worried Harry. I looked across to see Severus, and I am glad he can at least act calm.

"We'll get her home, then make sure she is alright" I nodded and picked up the very little girl and noticed just how thin she was.

"How are we travelling, shall we floo, it might be the best option" I looked down at Tigerlily as I said that. After a nod from both adults we headed into the living room.

I let Severus go first, so he could be ready for us when we got there.

As soon as Harry saw the flames he started to shake "P-p-p-please d-d-on't burn me, I'll be good, I p-promise"

"Don't worry I am not going to burn you, it doesn't hurt,if you want I will carry you"Sirius suggested Harry looked unsure but nodded.

Sirius used the floo he carried with him and clearly said "Black house, Shropshire" and then he disappeared into the flames.

My turn.

I took a hand full of floo powder and said "House of Black,Shropshire"

With that we disappeared in the flames, a new life was about to begin.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying reading this, i have even been dreaming about what should go into this, which is probably a bit weird, no need to tell me.


	4. At the Blacks Residence

**Sorry it is so short xxx Anyway hope you all enjoy and please leave a review and if there any problems or you have any questions just send me a message I will be more than happy to helpxxxx**

**I own nothing, never have and never will. xxxxx**

_**Snape's POV **_

I flooed to quarters in Hogwarts to collect my healing potions, can't be too prepared. When I was sure I had everything I might need, I flooed back to the house. As I got there I could see Remus laying the very little girl down on the sofa, everyone looked tense. Harry looked terrified for his sister. I went over and cast a diagnostic charm on Tigerlily. The magic quill was writing down every injury and illness the girl has or has ever had.

I was horrified to see how long the list was and it was still going. I decided to do the same to Harry, then I could help them recover together. Harry didn't say anything when I told him about what I was going to do, he just nodded. Although Harry's list was long, far too long for a child of his age, it was less than half the list of his sister.

"Harry, I need you to answer all of my questions as best you can to help your sister" I tried to use my least scary voice, but I don't know if it worked very well.

"Yes, sir" The boy answered timidly

"Has she ever collapsed before?" He just nodded, just brilliant non-verbal answers again. "How many times?"

I could see the boy thinking, then he just said " Too many to count, sir" Back to verbal answers we might get some where.

"How often does this happen , do you think?"

"Maybe once a month maybe more" Helpful

Tigerlily's list was finally done. But first I gave her brother a calming potion, as well as the two adults who looked like they needed one as well. I couldn't believe it everything Harry was saying was matching up to what I was reading. I looked at her list of injuries again and I couldn't believe what I was reading. How in Merlins name is this possible.

_**Sirius' POV**_

I am going to kill those muggles and Dumbledore just for good measure. HOW DARE THEY HURT MY FAMILY! Dumbledore said they were safe and loved and that was the best place for them. Well if I ever get my hands on him...I wonder what Bellatrix would do to those muggles, maybe I should help her. Although we don't get on any more we used to, until she became a true Black and I just became a black sheep. Then there was her husband, the poor woman,no wonder she became dark.

Tigerlily and Harry were both so small and helpless, yet the one person who everyone trusted had basically betrayed us. He said he had checked on them a month ago, either he is lying or he thinks the behaviour of those damn muggles is acceptable. All I can see when looking at Tigerlily on the sofa, is Lily's body on the floor where she died. These children are most certainly not going to Hogwarts if Dumbledore is still around.

This house is not how I expected it to be when I thought I was going to be having 2 children live here. I thought it would be loud and lively and ... well I guess it might in time. Maybe we should introduce the children to other children so they can have friends. All children need friends, well I certainly did as did Remus.

I have never needed a calming potion as much as I did now, and somehow Severus knew this and passed one to me and Moony. That's when I noticed Severus go pale and sort of.. well just stop. He wasn't moving he was just he should be helping Little Tigerlily.

Remus as always was quicker than me and was already asking what I was thinking "Severus are you okay? What's the problem?" I could tell Remus was worried by the tone of his voice.

Then Severus looked up and said " Read for your self" and he put a piece of parchment in Remus' hand what ever it said it left Remus very pale. He dropped the parchment and I read what was in red and I finally understood why they had both reacted the way they did.

In red writing was lycanthropy and werewolfry.

"That means she was born a werewolf and cannot change until she finds a pack" Remus stated, knowing me and Severus were very confused. Luckily I don't think Harry heard us.

"How is it possible for her to be born with it?" I asked still in shock

"I don't really know,no one does. Some children are just randomly born with it. I think I'll have to do some more research. But this means she will change from now on you realise" Remus has probably already read every book about werewolfs and lycanthropy so is probably the best person to be talking to.

"Do you think Lily knew" Severus suddenly asked looking at the little girl,"I mean she asked you to be her Godfather." Me and Remus could both see where Severus was pointing to.

"I don't know it's possible" was all Remus managed to say before a groan was heard coming from the sofa.

Our very special Tigerlily was waking up.

_**Tigerlily's POV**_

I felt funny, and I was on something soft and comfortable. Oh no Uncle Vernon is going to kill me.

Wait, I am most definitely not at home, I can't smell any vile lemon cleaning products. So where am I?

As soon as I opened my eyes I could see the strange people who had come to the house, they all looked shocked and sad.

Oh no, what I have I done now? I'm always doing things wrong,I can't do nothing right.

I almost wanted to talk and apologise but I don't trust adults, anyway freaks don't deserve to talk and be heard.

Then I saw Harry and I was so glad. Maybe he knew what was going on and would tell me, not that I deserve to know.

Then a man with shoulder length black hair and a scary look, who was wearing funny clothes talked to me "Finally awake I see, How do you feel little one?" Did he expect me to answer or was this a trick. Oh, what am I going to do "Well?" The man asked he was getting annoyed I could tell.

Then I heard Harry and I was so relieved "Um,Sir." The man looked at Harry "Tilly doesn't talk." I heard all the adult make funny sounds, some sounded shocked others sounded annoyed.

_**Snape's POV**_

Just bloody brilliant. Wait til I get my hands on Petunia and her fat oath of a husband.

Change tactics, I could either read her mind or ask her 'yes or no' questions.

"Remus, Sirius may I talk with you a moment" It was a statement not a question, but it was Harry who answered me first.

"Would you like us to leave?Sir" Uggh I mean I think children should be polite but this was getting too much, even for me.

"No,Harry you stay with your sister, we will be back in a moment" With that me and the others, I told them my options.

We agreed I should try 'yes or no' questions before I read her mind and only if questions is not working.

As we headed back I could hear Harry but I couldn't hear what he was saying, then there was another voice. Tigerlily?

Why would Harry tell us she doesn't talk? Why would Harry lie to us?

When we were back with the children I could see Harry was holding her hand.

Okay here we go "Hello dear" This is hard I am so not used to using this voice, don't be scary, don't be scary. " I am one of your Godfathers, Severus Snape, I need you to answer all of my questions Okay?" The girl nodded. "Do you you hurt anywhere?"I was very shocked to see fear in her eyes as I said that, had she misheard me? Her brother had the same reaction. Curious. "Well..?" Still nothing.

I looked at the other 2 and they knew what I was asking,and they nodded. I think they could tell we weren't going to get anywhere. I went into her mind. For someone so young , there are plenty of memories she keeps hidden away. Seeing just some of them, I can see why.

I can see her being dragged by her hair, being beaten and burnt. There not even her worst memories. I can see why she doesn't talk. There, a memory of her talking with her brother, he seems to be the only one she will talk to.

I pulled out of her mind, maybe I should try a different tactic. "Tigerlily, I know you don't want to speak to me, and I am not going to make you but you need to answer the questions. If you hurt, your not going to get in trouble, so can you show me where you hurt?" She looked nervous and pointed to her head, then closed her eyes as if expecting to be hit.

Of course her head is going to hurt, I was going to give her the first pain reliever I could see, but then thought as she is part werewolf , she might have a bad reaction. Since I know Remus and have seen him a lot lately , even after a full moon, I have had potions ready for him.

There we are a werewolf friendly pain reliever potion. I have a feeling I will be brewing a lot more of these from now on.

I passed her the potion and she looked more than a little suspicious, but drank it non the less. I should leave some potions here later when I leave, just in case, can't be too sure with children, especially if they are related to James Potter.

"Are you hungry?" Remus suddenly asked, that thought hadn't even crossed my mind probably since they had only been here 30 minutes, but then again he is probably just as lost as I am.

The children looked at each other but not us. So I decided to push the matter, just a little "When did you both last have something to eat?"

Harry looked at me and said sadly " We haven't eaten since... when was Uncle Vernon last off work, Oh yes since Sunday." At first I thought and hoped I had misheard him.

When I heard Sirius I knew I hadn't "WHAT SUNDAY, HOW DARE THEY ..." He stopped suddenly when Remus elbowed him in the ribs, Both children had shrank back in fear.

"Why don't I go and make some pasta" and with that he left for the kitchen.

_**Remus' POV**_

SUNDAY, almost a week. I decided to cook something that would cook quickly, and with magic it can be ready even quicker. Also pasta is very filling and probably good for the children. Sirius didn't really help matters by shouting.

Within 5 minutes there was a big bowl of pasta in the middle of the table and I went to go and get the children. That's what I hate about this house, it is so big, it takes ages to get anywhere and also who decided it was a good idea to put a kitchen underground I will never know. Once there would have been house elves here, but I don't really think we need a house elf, I never had one and I am fine, although my family cottage is not even half the size of this place.

As I came through the door, I could see Severus had cleaned Tigerlily up and there was no longer blood running down her face. "Foods on the table" I held my hand out and much to my surprise Tigerlily almost ran to hold my hand and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. Harry had gone to Sirius and Severus had decided he was going and I saw him leave some potions on the side.

As I held her hand I could sense something strange again, maybe I could sense the wolf in her and maybe she could sense the wolf in me. We went down to the kitchen the children looked at the food with wide eyes. Although I wanted them to eat it all, and fill them up, but their little stomachs probably couldn't take it. Sirius was the same after he left Azkaban.

The children didn't eat as much as I would have hoped but then again we can work on that in time. Sirius had a race with Harry who could eat the fasted. Tigerlily just sat there eating while staring at me.

This is our family, we might not be normal but we are happy. We have at long last found each other and we can be a proper family.


	5. Revenge

**I would like to thank LoonyLuna for the lovely review don't worry I don't intend to just leave it. Also I would like to thank Maiannaise for your reviews and I hope my story lives up to both of your expectations. **

**Again I own nothing.**

**I am sorry it is short but I have had a stressful week and just haven't had the time to write.**

**So... well ... enjoy xxx xxx**

Remus' POV

I looked across the table to see Sirius, he looks so happy. Well I can't imagine that lasting long as we are going to have to go shopping. Although Sirius moans about it before we go, as soon as he sees a shop with something he wants he is like a 'kid in a Honeydukes' well actually maybe like me in Honeydukes. I know he is going to try and get the kids on brooms ASAP.

But I think for tonight at least we transfigure something or maybe give them some old clothes. But soon, very soon we are going shopping and then the children are going to burn those rags, I would do it my self but I think it might be good if they do it themselves.

Snape's POV

While sitting back at Hogwarts, I was considering how I could cause pain to Petunia and her fat family. Then it hit me I knew what spell I would use.

I got up from my comfortable chair, I know the other 2 are going to burst in there at some point and cause them a lot of pain, so I decided I would get there first. So I flooed back to horribly clean house. I stepped out of the fire Petunia saw me dropped a vase of flowers all over her clean floor. _What a shame. _

The she screeched at me "What are you doing here you promised to take the children and go and never come back."

"Well Petunia if you had cared for the children properly then we would have gone, but as you didn't well..." Petunia paled very quickly at that. Then the 2 whales came wadding in, the larger was going a rather funny shade of purple. Before any one was able to speak I calmly stated what was about to happen "I have come to make sure you know how much you have hurt your family, so I am going to cast a little and leave you a gift, don't thank me. _ Sentio duplex dolor contrivisti,_ you are all going to feel the pain you inflicted upon the children" I then saw them drop to the floor and start to cry and scream and I felt like I had all those years ago when standing next to the Dark Lord.

With one more glance I left the family and decided I would go back home and have a well deserved cup of tea.

_ Sentio duplex dolor contrivisti is Latin for Feel double the pain you have inflicted I made it up. What do you think xxxx _


	6. Bath Time

_**I own nothing. Never have, never will.**_

_**WARNING XXXX- This chapter shows the physical after effects of the Dursley's abuse**_

* * *

**Remus' POV  
**

After everyone had finished eating, I decided it was" bath time." I said , trying to sound cheerful yet serious and that just isn't me that was James. I saw a look of fear on both of the children's faces. This could be a long road to recovery.

"Do we have to have a bath, sir" Harry muttered to me, he looked so small and scared I wanted nothing more that to hold them and fill them with love.

"Afraid so, and please call me sir" Harry blushed at that he looked so cute "Why don't you want a bath?" I asked but still I was scared and worried about the answer.

"Aunt Petunia made the water really hot or really cold and it hurt, and she held our heads under the water" That's it some one send Petunia into the woods on a full moon.

"Well don't worry, we won't hold you under and we will make the water nice, come on" They both looked a bit wary but I could see Sirius had a mischievous look in his eyes. I held out my hand and Tigerlily came and grabbed my hand and looked up at me and was smiling.

I led the way and then opened the bathroom door. The bathroom is huge with a massive bath, big enough for 2 grown men, I should know we tried. I flicked my wand and the bath started running but neither of the children had seen they were too busy looking around the room. I went over to the cupboard and got out some big fluffy towels and bend down so as I was looking directly into Tigerlily's eyes. "Tigerlily do you want me to help you or can you do your self" She looked so worried she might say the wrong thing. "Come here" I said very gently and she came to me " Let me help you" I started to undo the buttons on the shirt she was wearing.

As I undid the buttons I couldn't hold back the gasp, her little body was covered in welts, bruises and scars. Not one inch of skin was left unmarked. I am going to ask Severus for some salve and lotions for the children. She looked at me like she wanted to hide. I opened my arms not expecting her to actually come to me. I held her close, but gently so I wouldn't hurt her further.

I looked over to see something similar happening with Sirius and Harry. I can see both children have a favorite adult. I gently picked up little Tigerlily and carried her over to the bath. I gently placed her by the bath. "Go on, put your hand in and tell me if it's alright, we can always change it is it's not" She didn't seem to trust me, I put my hand in the water and she copied. She smiled so I assume she found it fine, I looked to see Harry was having a similar reaction. So I gently picked up Tigerlily again, then placed her in the water. I heard the door open and saw Sirius leave the room, probably to calm himself down, or murder the Dursley's. Then he came back in with lots of bath toys and then left again and came back in as Padfoot and jumped in the bath with the children. He is never going to grow up is he? Well he wouldn't be Sirius if he did.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

I can't believe my own eyes his little body looks so painful, I quickly engulfed him in a hug and tied to make him feel all the love we had for him. I then took his hand and led him to the bath, I let him try the water, and helped him in, his sister and him were splashing a little. But the bath was so big yet empty, not for long. I might not have been best in transfiguration but I could still do it, so I then had a handful of bath toys. But when I put them in the bath it still seemed to empty and still, well not long. I left the room , but I had seen a small look of worry in Remus' eyes. I could only smirk. I turned into Padfoot just behind the door, I don't want to terrify them.

They looked happy yet a little worried, but then again I am a huge dog,I jumped in the bath with them. Once they had got other the shock they started to play with me and try and wash and hug me.

Well at least they are having fun.

**Harry's POV**

* * *

The water was wonderful and I felt full, for like the first time ever. Then Uncle Padfoot left the room, and then came back with loads of toys, enough to make even Dudley jealous. I didn't want to touch them, Uncle Padfoot might still be angry with me, because I didn't want to get undressed. Then he would realise what a worthless little freak I am, and then he would send me back. But he didn't seem too angry, he seemed upset. Then he hugged me and I was very confused. But I didn't want to disturb him in case he got angry. Then he left the room again but didn't come back instead a huge shaggy black dog came in. At first I thought it might be like Aunt Marge's dog, who always hated me and Tilly. But this god didn't attack it came over and got in the bath and licked us and tried to play with us. Although I was a little worried I started to play with the dog and it seemed happy about that. Where had Uncle Padfoot gone, if he had gone to get his dog why hadn't he come back? I then heard something I have never heard before, Tilly giggled. I have never heard her sound so happy. She was trying to push the dog away, as it was licking her face. The dog was also splashing around a lot and making an awful mess, we would probably have to clean it later and that would just take ages. But it's nothing we're not used to.

I wonder what our new jobs will be, we haven't had to cook ,Uncle Remus did that, maybe he doesn't trust us with the oven yet. Maybe we will only have to clean, but even that would take ages. We hadn't seen most of the house but it was already bigger than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house.


	7. After the Bath

**I would like to thank everyone who is taking the time to read this and review it. I hope you are enjoying it X Again I own nothing X Enjoy and PLEASE leave a review xxxxxxxxx **

**Remus' POV**

They all seem to be having fun and they're laughing. That must be one of the most beautiful sounds in the whole world. But all good things must come to an end. They had been in the bath for 40 minutes although I charmed it so it wouldn't get cold. Still I bet by now they must be pruning.

"Time to get out now" I stated firmly, a little surprised how much like a parent I sounded, that just isn't right. Padfoot jumped out of the bath and decided to shake next to me and get me soaked and ran out the room, I could see the children found it funny but they didn't laugh out loud this time.

Sirius came back in slightly wet and grabbed a fluffy towel and helped Harry out of the bath while I lifted Tigerlily out. He didn't say a word and all I can say is these children must be very confused by now.

**Harry's POV**

I have never had so much fun, especially in a bath. I love this dog, which is something I never thought would happen. But I hope I get to see this dog loads. The the other man, what was his name? Oh yeah Uncle Moony told us it was time to get out of the bath. Although I didn't really want to get out I knew better than to argue. Then the dog left us, and had got Uncle Moony wet in the process, I really love that dog and hope it doesn't get in trouble. Then Uncle Padfoot came back in, and he as very wet. Where had he been? Did the dog get him too? He didn't say anything he just came and helped me out of the bath and wrapped me in a huge fluffy towel.

Tilly was also wrapped in a huge fluffy towel. Uncle Padfoot took my hand and led me out of the bathroom and took me into a another huge room. Everything here seems to be huge. I then saw Uncle Moony carrying Tilly into the room and she was giggling. The room had a really high ceiling , there were 2 huge window with an amazing view of fields and trees. Both windows were closed. Both windows had long red curtains that reached the floor either side. Then I noticed the huge bed that must be big enough for at least 5. The walls were white and looked really old and grown up. The I saw the huge wardrobe and the matching set of drawers. I wonder if that's where me and Tilly are going to sleep. It looks better and bigger than the cupboard under the stairs at the Dursleys.

Uncle Padfoot let go of my hand and went over to the wardrobe and opened it. It was full of clothes some old and worn like Uncle Moony's and some new like Uncle Padfoot's. Uncle Padfoot started to go through all of the clothes , especially the new ones. His clothes were dry and perfectly clean. Was he like Dudley who liked to wear a new outfit as often as possible? Would we have to clean his clothes? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Uncle Padfoot said " These will just have to do for now, won't they?" He seemed to be talking to himself. When ever I did that Uncle Vernon would say I was mad, was this man mad too?

He then passed something to Uncle Moony, and he talked to Tilly but I couldn't quite hear what he said but I saw her nod and then Uncle Moony smiled and picked Tilly back up and they left room.

Uncle Padfoot then passed me clothes that were only slightly too big, nothing like Dudley's old clothes and they weren't worn away and they didn't have any holes. They were really good quality like Dudley's best clothes. Who ever they belonged to had grown very quickly as they hadn't worn the clothes out at all.

I put on the shirt when Uncle Padfoot bent down on one knee and started to do the buttons up for me and helped me get changed although I could that myself. Maybe he doesn't know? Should I tell him? He seems so content and almost happy while helping me. But why would he be happy helping me?

**Tigerlily's POV**

Remus asked me if I wanted to get changed in the other room and I nodded. Although I usually get changed with Harry. I don't know if I trust the other man yet, he seems familiar,but something seems wrong.

Moony picked me up and carried me to another room, he doesn't seem to want me to walk. Maybe he is worried I will ruin his carpet, although they don't seem to be worried about Harry.

He then opened another door further down this never ending hallway. This room was almost exactly the same as the one we had just left although the wardrobe and matching doors were painted white and not the natural wood look like in the other room.

He put me down on the fluffy red rug. He then held out a shirt that was obviously too big, but still it would fit better that Dudley's old stuff. It was better quality as well. Moony then helped me get into the shirt and was struggling to do the buttons. I helped him with the buttons he looked up at me and smiled. He then sat on the bed and pulled me onto his knee, then he got a hair brush. I have no idea where it came from. Then he started to brush my hair. He was gentle, unlike when Aunt Petunia has ever brushed my hair. When he was done, he put his arms around me and gently kissed my forehead and then Harry and Uncle Padfoot walked in and both smiled at the same time it was a little creepy. It probably doesn't help they look so similar.

Then Moony said "Lets show you the nursery and then your bedrooms" Uncle Padfoot nodded and led the way. Moony carried me, I feel so tall and safe when I'm with Moony.

When we got to the nursery I couldn't believe the amount of toys there were. The room was full of toys, definitely more than Dudley has.

There were 2 TVs and loads of consoles to go with the TVs. There was a computer, there were piles of DVDs and videos. In the corner there was a huge pile of puzzles and board games. I wonder if we will have to try to keep this room tidy, that would be impossible. There is too much in this room for it to ever be tidy.


	8. An Unexpected Shock

_**Remus' POV**_

Although they had all these toys, probably too many they both seemed sad. They couldn't possibly be spoilt could they? Maybe they were home sick, although as to why I have no idea. Maybe they had favourite toys back with Petunia. I should probably try and find out, but how?

I still think Sirius went over the top, as he always does, I am going to dread Christmas, there are going to be so many presents and I dread to think what he will get me this time. The presents he usually gets me are not suitable to be anywhere near children.

"What do you want to play with first?" I hoped by talking to them I would find out what I want to know.

Sirius however was not quite as subtle. " Whats wrong you both look so sad?" If he gets a proper answer I will be amazed. The children shared a glanced and looked up at both of us and well just stared, it was actually quite creepy. It was so creepy in fact that it sent a shiver up my spine, and by the looks of it, it also sent a chill down his spine. It was like looking at a little Lily and James, it was almost heartbreaking.

"What shall we play with, maybe we could play a board game? Which one shall we play?" Last hope always sounds desperate but I have not sounded that desperate in a long time. I went over to the board games. I got them all off the top shelf. I put them all on the floor in an attempt to get them to choose a game.

_**Tigerlily's POV**_

There are so many toys, how many children must live here to have this many toys. Would we have to keep it tidy? Was that why we were here? Then Uncle Moony asked what we wanted to play with first, I had to look around to make sure he was still talking to us.

Then Uncle Padfoot said we looked sad, oh no. Will they think we are ungrateful freaks. I hope not. I looked to see what Harry was doing. He looked the same as I felt. I looked back up at the adults to see if they were angry. They didn't look angry, maybe they were hiding it. They both shivered at the same time,were they cold? How could they be cold this whole house was lovely and warm, there was a lit fire in every room I had been in. Then Uncle Moony suddenly looked very sad and a little older than he had all day.

Again Uncle Moony asked us if we wanted to play a game. I would love to play, I never have before. But I'm not suppose to play with toys, freaks aren't allowed . But Uncle Moony went across the room, and grabbed all the games off the top shelf and brought them back over. He then laid them all out in front of us and looked at us. Was he expecting us to do something? I am so confused.

Uncle Moony started suggesting games we could play. Was this a trick, would they laugh at me I wanted to play a game. Uncle Moony looked at me, he looked almost desperate. Uncle Padfoot had a similar look. Were they going to be like Uncle Vernon? But Uncle Moony had been so kind, nice and even gentle. That was something Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had never been.

Harry suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts and said "Can we play Monopoly,please?" Both Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony looked relieved. Maybe that was the game they wanted to play. Maybe that was a little test and Harry got it right. Harry really was clever. Maybe I should ask him later, how he worked it out. Both Uncles nodded.

They moved all of the other games out of the way. I still had no idea how to play. They kept letting me and Harry choose stuff. Like what we wanted to be. I grabbed the first thing I saw, sure that I had got it wrong. But both adults and Harry smiled. Uncle Padfoot grabbed a dog and Uncle Moony laughed, Harry seemed as confused as me. Maybe they were both mad. It would make sense, who would want us. Well me. Lots of people liked Harry more than me. who would sometimes babysit us, would ignore me and focus her time with Harry. Not that I minded looking at pictures of cats doesn't sound fun. One time when Aunt Petunia was reading to Dudley she said something about mad people are the best people and have more fun although Aunt Petunia hadn't believed that. If that is true then maybe living here would be fun.

_**Remus' POV**_

Sirius said he had to go sort something out and took the game and Harry with him. Harry seemed thrilled to be away from me. But Tigerlily didn't seem to mind. She seemed to zone out a little. I took the moment to move some stuff out of the way so we could play with one on the other versions of monopoly Sirius thought the children needed. Sirius left so quickly he left the dice. Maybe she would like to play the Disney version, with all the princesses.

I then looked up to see her with a small smile on her face,but then she did something I would never have expected. She started to float. She was just floating in the middle of the room. I was speechless and didn't want to disturb her, she might hurt herself if she fell. At that moment Sirius walked in and had the same look on his face as me. Then Severus walked in and he to had the same look on his face.

_**Sirius' POV**_

I realised I left the dice, so I went to get them so me and Harry could play a game of monopoly. Harry still seemed nervous around Remus. But then again Tigerlily seemed nervous around me. Maybe I should get to know Harry while Remus gets to know Tigerlily. Then maybe when there not as shy we will all get on. Tigerlily always preferred Remus as a baby as well. So I suppose it was to be expected, although finding out about the werewolf thing could explain that.

I walked in to see if Remus had seen where I had left the dice what I saw ,was not what I was expecting . Tigerlily was floating about 2 metres above the floor. I stood next to Remus, he had the same look in his face. I faintly heard a noise, next minute Severus was next to with the same look on his seemed zoned out. I could hear a noise behind me. I looked to see Harry looking absolutely terrified. Well, I guess seeing your sister floating in the air, is pretty scary.

_**Snape's POV**_

I was back at Hogwarts brewing potions to calm me. Dumbledore had already come to tell me that the children would be better off with the Dursley's and he kept telling me it was not too late to send them back. Now I really understand why the Dark Lord wants Dumbledore dead and if he needed any help I would be the first to is just so annoying and he always thinks he is right. I decided I would rather spend time getting to know the children than spend my time here listening to Dumbledore rant on about blood wards and Lily's sacrifice. When I thought about spending time with the children I thought maybe I could get to know them. Well maybe more Tigerlily, not that I hate Harry,but he looks so much like the father he never knew. I hope there both more like Lily than James.

Although I am sure Sirius and Remus have plenty of pictures of Lily and James with them at Hogwarts. I don't suppose they would have many of Lily as a child. Maybe the children would like some magic photos. I can't imagine Petunia gave them any. I went and got the pictures form the safe place where I keep them. I choose the ones the children might want most, I still want to have some. Once I had made the selection, I got ready to leave, so I then flooed back to the house. Although I have only been here a few times, I know my way around pretty well. Although it would help if I knew where they all were. I headed upstairs where I saw Sirius walking with his back to me. He didn't seem to notice me being there . It almost seemed as if he was under a spell.

I followed him, I wanted to be sure he wasn't, I couldn't put it past James children. But when I saw what I saw. It made sense. I have never seen such a young child display accidental magic in such a way before. Although usually I don't spend time with children so young, I have spent enough time with Draco, to know she is displaying more than a normal child. Draco is older than her and can do very little accidental magic.

How she was managing to float and not be aware of the fact she was floating was beyond me. As a child I could never do that. Then she seemed to realise she was floating. She suddenly looked terrified and then she fell. Luckily Remus being a werewolf had faster and better reactions than the rest of us and had managed to catch her before I had fully registered what was happening.

_**Harry's POV**_

I was glad to be away from Uncle Moony, he looks kind of scary, I don't know why. Uncle Padfoot said he had to go and get something. He said he would be back in a minute. But after 5 minutes I started to worry.I heard a sort of pop and I went into the room we were in before to see the 3 men. I then saw Tilly floating, oh god she was in for it now. Last time she did that Uncle Vernon locked her in the shed for days without food.

What would Uncle Padfoot and Moony do? Would they be kinder? I hope so. Tilly seemed to be coming back to reality. Suddenly she just fell, so quickly I thought she was going to hit the floor. But instead Uncle Moony ran forward and caught her. Nobody seemed angry they just seemed shocked. Maybe they weren't expecting it and when they realise what happened they will punish us.

_**Remus' POV**_

We all just stood there. Then Harry joined us, then than a minute later she seemed to wake up and look terrified,probably about being in the air. Then she started to fall, I ran and just caught her. I could hear a lot of sighs of relief. This is one of the few times I have been glad to be a werewolf.

The children are probably so confused, but how do you explain something like this to children in a way they will understand. Also how powerful are these 2 going to be. Well as long as me and Sirius and Severus keep them safe, and teach them to control their magic they are going to be very powerful when they are older. Lily and James would be very proud of these 2.

I looked down to see a little terrified Tigerlily in my arms. "It's okay, I'm really proud of you darling" She didn't seem sure but didn't say thing. Did she really think she would be in trouble for accidental magic. I couldn't help but hold her close and hug her. "Do you know how or why that just happened?'' She didn't answer me, so I looked to see if Harry understood the situation.

"Is it because" He seemed so unsure, so I nodded to encourage him "we're unlovable freaks" Okay that's it I am going to Surrey on a full moon and I am attacking those worthless Dursley's. I could feel my eyes had changed as all I could see was red. Just breathe. I looked across to see Sirius and Severus had a similar look of almost horror on their faces.

Severus some how calmed down enough to ask " Who told you that?" Although we all knew the answer we had to know if Harry would tell us.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, sir. They told us we were burdens and unlovable freaks and no body wanted us" They are going to pay.

"Oh Harry they were very wrong" Sirius got down and scooped Harry into a hug. " You most certainly are not burdens and you are not freaks and you are love able and you are loved and wanted more than you could ever know. As are you Tigerlily" He seemed to add the last bit as an after thought.


	9. The First Night

**I own nothing xxx**

**Sorry it took so long, I don't have a reason xxxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW xxxx**

**Thank you everyone who is taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. xxxx**

Tigerlily's POV

What on earth are they talking about, of course we are freaks and unlovable. Why would Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon lie?

I know I am not suppose to talk but I am so confused , they said Aunt Petunia lied, then maybe they don't believe the same as her, maybe. Just maybe I might be allowed to talk, not too much of a little bit, like when I'm with Harry.

Remus' POV

What is going through their little heads? We should have never had to tell them that, they should have never believed such a lie. What would Lily and James say or do right now? Because of Peter we shall never know. Oh, I wish the children would say something. This silence is unbearable.

"M-m-m-m-moony" Tigerlily stuttered, at that moment I remembered she hasn't spoken yet and Harry said she doesn't talk. Oh.

" Well , What is it sweetie" I have never felt this proud. She was speaking to me. She looked more than a little confused at what I just said.

"Y-y-you don't m-m-mind me t-t-talking?" How could she think such a thing. Damn that Petunia and her fat husband.

"Of course not, I'm really glad your talking." Trying to sound gentle right now is not easy. I am so angry at Petunia and at the same time so chipper and hyper.

"Really?" She sounded so shocked, I couldn't say a word, my face was starting to hurt from smiling but I couldn't care less. So I just nodded. She smiled a real smile and giggled and I couldn't think of any sound I would rather hear.

Snape's POV

That's it, if, well, when the Dark Lord comes back I will sign the Dursley's up for a lot of torture. How dare they treat children, magic children no less in such a way. Dumbledore told me they were loved and being spoilt rotten like James. Damn that old coot.

Then she started speaking, although she spoke in a small quiet voice I could hear every word. It is so sad to see any child afraid to talk but when it's Lily's child it's even more tragic. My goddaughter should be happy, well really she should be with Lily but that isn't going to happen.

Remus' POV

Tigerlily's face suddenly dropped '' What's the matter Tigerlily?" I was worried she had hurt herself.

"Can you call me Tilly please" I nodded "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" What on earth was she on about.

"What are you sorry for Tilly" It felt a little bit funny saying that. But I would soon be used to it.

"For what I did before, I am really sorry" Oh that.

"Don't be sorry, I am really proud of you " How to explain about magic " You see, your a witch like your mother. And Harry is a wizard like your Dad and me and Sirius and Severus." She looked astonished, you can hardly blame her. I really hope the other two come and help me out "When you were floating before you were doing something called accidental magic, it means you can't control it, so there's nothing to be sorry for.''

"But I've done that before, and Uncle Vernon says magic is a bad word" Calm down, just calm down Remus.

"Tilly, listen to me. Magic isn't bad, it can be bad, but only if you want it to be. Your Petunia and Vernon were wrong. Please don't call them Aunt and Uncle. Just so you know, me and Sirius here are going to be nothing like them. Severus isn't like them either" I hope she doesn't remember how they treated her.

Later that night after the children had eaten another big meal, although they had barely touched it. The children had gone to bed, they had separate bedrooms, although there was a door linking them. There was also a door to Remus' and Sirius' shared bedroom.

Sirius was spooning his beloved Moony. The bed was big enough for 5, at the moment this was one of only 4 bedrooms that had been cleaned and personalised. Although Tigerlily's and Harry's rooms were bound to change. Severus' room wasn't going to change anytime soon. This room had the Gryfinddor colour scheme, and basically looked a bit like the dorm at Hogwarts.

Sirius smiled at his Moony "Well think of the fun we are going to have now with the children" .Remus smiled at his friends happiness, he had spoke of nothing else since they had gone to bed 3 hours ago. "Maybe we should go and check on them, you know them being in a new house, and all that maybe we could check on them." He seemed to be looking for Remus' approval.

"If we go and check on them, will you shut up and let everyone get some much needed sleep?" Sirius nodded eagerly. "Okay then , lets go"

With that they both got out of bed and went to the door. Sirius went to check on Harry and Remus' was on his way to check on Tigerlily.

When he got there the bed was empty, and he couldn't see her, so he headed towards the door to see if she had gone to Harry. He was in the hallway when Sirius came running towards him. "Harry isn't in his bed and I can't find him, is he in there with his sister?"

That's when Remus' started to worry " Tigerlily isn't in her bed and I can't find her, I had hoped she gone to Harry's room" Both men ran back to the rooms they had just come out of.

Remus searched Tigerlily's room, he checked the bed again, then under the bed and all around the room. Sirius came running back again, shaking his head, and it was obvious he was worried.

"Change into Padfoot, you might have a bit better luck" Remus suggested losing hope every second. Sirius just nodded and changed and ran back to Harry's room. Remus stood there in the middle of the room, looking around to see if he had missed anywhere. He just stood there staring at it: the wardrobe, it was the only place he hadn't checked. He walked slowly towards the wardrobe. He grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the door open. Children should only be in wardrobes when playing games, aren't most children scared about monsters in the wardrobe? He gasped at the sight before him, his little Tigerlily curled up in the bottom of the wardrobe. She looked him in the eye and looked terrified and Remus felt bent down and picked her up, she was so cold. He went over to the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. She still looked terrified but Remus held her close.

He walked into Harry's room to see Sirius on the floor rocking with Harry in his arms. "He was in his wardrobe and when he saw me he was so scared, he thought was going to hit him, Remus" Was all Sirius could get out between sobs.

'Why were they both in their wardrobes?' Was one of Remus' first thoughts followed by 'First thing to do is calm everyone, then get the children to talk'. Severus came into Harry's room to see what all the commotion was about.

He didn't say a thing he just raised an eyebrow at the sight before him. Remus said "Come on every one lets go and have some cocoa" Sirius had calmed down enough now to agree and carried Harry down the stairs while Remus went to Severus to explain what had happened, while carrying Tigerlily. " Sirius wanted to check on the children" Severus rolled his eyes " So he went to check on Harry while I went to check on Tilly" He looked down at the little girl as he said that. "Neither of them were in their beds, we originally thought they had gone to each others room, but that wasn't the case, both of them were hiding in their wardrobes, and when we found them , they both looked terrified.'' Now they were at the kitchen, Sirius was sitting at the table with Harry on his knee, Severus sat down, trying to process everything that had happened when Tigerlily got off her seat at the table and went over to Severus. Severus picked her up and she sat on his knee. He smiled, this felt natural, this should have been his daughter on his lap. Remus went over to the stove and started to warm up some milk when he saw Tigerlily and Severus, he smiled they were not going to be a normal family, but they would be happy.

He poured everyone a mug of cocoa and put them all on the table. He sat between Sirius and Severus and children. He looked at both adults and started "Harry, Tilly, your not in trouble, but could you tell us why you were both in your . "

The children looked at each other, the Tigerlily nodded to her brother but neither started talking so Sirius took over. "Do you not like your rooms, we can change them if it makes you feel better".

Harry looked at him and very quickly, a little too quickly said "No it's the best room we have ever had." Tigerlily nodded and agreed with her brother.

"Then why were you in the wardrobes?" Severus asked, he was now very curious, they hadn't acted spoilt all day and now... well he didn't know anymore. "What were your rooms like at Petunia's house?"

"We shared our room most of the time" Harry said the word room with care and slowly unlike every other word.

"Do you want to share here?" Sirius said quickly.

"What do you mean by room, Harry?" Severus said after all of his years he knew signs to look out for. Remus and Sirius looked at him like he was mental.

"Our room wasn't actually a room." Harry said quietly.

"What was your room?" Remus was now dreading the answer, also he couldn't believe he didn't pick up on it.

"The cupboard under the stairs" Harry whispered but everyone had heard him.

"I'm gonna kill Petunia" Sirius said, earning a elbow to his side from Remus.

"Is that where you thought you would sleep here?" Remus asked calmly but inside he was anything but calm. Then the children nodded, "We do not want you to sleep in the wardrobes, do you understand?" After a unconvincing nod, Remus continued " You have a whole room each, if you ever want to share, just ask, we're next door if you ever want to come to us." The children looked sleepy so Remus asked " Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Both children nodded, but Tigerlily was having a dilemma should she stay with Remus or Severus.

Severus could see what she was thinking, so said "You should stay with Remus, I am leaving very early in the morning" He then passed Tigerlily over to Remus, Severus wasn't cut out for all the jobs of a dad. He was starting to wonder how Lucius did it. With that Severus left the table and went back to his room to try and get some sleep.

Remus carried Tigerlily and Sirius carried Harry and they went back to their bedroom, and the 4 of them went to bed and had a good nights sleep for the rest of the night.


	10. The Morning After The Night Before

Remus woke up and noticed that neither of the children were there. Sirius seemed to have noticed the same thing. They both got out of bed,Sirius put some clothes on (as he slept in only his boxers).

The pair headed down the corridor in an attempt to find the children. While walking they bumped into Severus, who was on his way to the fireplace so he could floo back to Hogwarts to mark some 3rd year essays.

"Morning Severus, going so early" Sirius said in an half awake voice.

"Yes, Black I have things to do. Why are you both up so early and where are the children? You haven't lost them have you?" He rose his eyebrow in his now famous manner and waited for an answer.

"We woke up and they weren't there." Remus stated as Sirius was busy yawning.

"I saw then about 5 minutes ago down the corridor , probably heading for the bathroom" Severus informed them.

"Thank you Severus" Severus just nodded and headed towards the fireplace. "See you soon" Remus called as the green flames swallowed him.

With this new information the pair headed off to find the children, "We better find them before they get chance to hurt themselves, if they are anything like James that won't give us long" Sirius said as they walked down the hallway.

Meanwhile ...

"Harry, do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do, have I ever let you down? It's just down here, I am sure"

"That's what you said before and you were wrong. Just admit your wrong. We're lost aren't we?"

"We are not lost, we're just going the long way round"

"We're never going to have breakfast ready by the time we get there and we'll be in big trouble. Harry are you listening to me?" Tigerlily rolled her eyes and sighed, her brother never listened to her.

"Found it, told you we weren't lost" Harry said proudly. Tigerlily had to fight the urge to spoil her brothers moment.

"Harry, do you know where anything is?" Harry shook his head " Do you know what they would want?" Harry shook his head again "Well that makes 2 of us."

Harry started to climb and got on the counter to have a look in the cupboards. That's when Remus and Sirius walked into the room. Sirius instantly ran and grabbed Harry.

"Harry what were you doing you could have broke your neck!" Sirius started ranting.

"If you were hungry you only had to ask, we would have made you something." Remus said once Sirius had finished. "What are you both doing down here so early, you should probably still be in bed."

"We usually get up early" Harry said quietly

"How early? "

"Why?" Both adults were throwing questions at the children.

"We got up at 5 to cook breakfast for everyone."

"Please tell me someone watched while you cooked, to make sure you didn't burn yourself" Harry just shook his head.

"FIVE! FIVE!" Remus elbowed his friend in the side when he noticed both children jump and flinch.

"Once Uncle Vernon held my hand on the hot stove 'cause I burned the bacon." Harry said looking down.

"I am going to kill him, he's not worthy of being your uncle" Sirius muttered under his breath "Can I see your hand, please?" Harry shyly held his hand out, you could still see the burn. "Oh, my poor little Harry" Sirius said to himself. "Come on lets go and put some cream on that". Harry was very confused, then Sirius picked him up and they left the room.

Leaving Remus and Tigerlily. "Did anything like that happen to you?" Tigerlily looked at him and shook her head, and Remus smiled.

Then Sirius and Harry came back, the burn on Harry's hand had completely disappeared.

"I'll start on breakfast" announced Remus as he started to get things out of the cupboards.

"Do you want us to help?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to help, Harry?" Remus questioned.

"No , not really" Harry mumbled, in case he was going to get in trouble.

"Then no I wouldn't like your help"

"Can I help?" Tigerlily asked looking up at Remus.

Remus bend down,"Do you want to help me, really?" Remus was checking she wanted to help and didn't want her to think she would have to. She nodded eagerly. "Alright then, you can tell me what to do and keep Uncle Padfoot well away from the cooker" They both smiled.

Remus picked up Tigerlily and placed her on the counter, so she could help. Although much to every ones surprise she was getting just a little bossy about how to cook. Remus was learning loads from her. Just before plating up, he helped Tigerlily down and she sat at the table.

Remus made a plate for everyone and all the extra he had cooked he put on an extra plate in the middle of the table and the little family sat down to the first family breakfast. Although Harry and his sister didn't eat as much the adults wanted they were happy.

The small family sat happily at the table while Sirius was doing card tricks, Remus turned the radio on to listen to Christmas songs. Remus felt it was necessary to tell the children all about their parents. "You know, your mother loved Christmas , especially the music".

"Really, what was her favourite song?" Tigerlily asked , Harry was too busy watching Sirius to notice his sister and uncle.

"I don't know she loved all Christmas music, she would walk around singing them at the top of her lungs. Your father would as well, although he was always off key and loud but he loved Christmas just as much as your mother. Maybe you should ask Severus what her favourite song was he might know." Tigerlily just nodded. "What do you want for Christmas, cub" Remus asked out of no where.

"I-I-I don't know" She stuttered, she had been caught unaware.

"There must be something you want?" Remus tried to push the matter, but all Tigerlily did was shake her head. "What about you, Harry?" Harry looked over at Remus as did Sirius, "I said what do you want for Christmas cub?"

"I don't know" Harry said in a state of shock, no one had ever asked him that before.

"Yeah Harry there must be something you want." Sirius was now pushing the matter as well. But Harry just shook his head.

"Neither of you know what you want for Christmas?" Remus was slightly shocked by that , shouldn't children be writing lists that are miles long and asking for every thing they see. Well these children are going to have the best Christmas they have ever had.

**A/N Please review hope you enjoyed reading xxxx**


	11. It's Christmas

_Previously _

_What do you want for Christmas, cub" Remus asked out of no where._

_"I-I-I don't know" She stuttered, she had been caught unaware._

_"There must be something you want?" Remus tried to push the matter, but all Tigerlily did was shake her head. "What about you, Harry?" Harry looked over at Remus as did Sirius, "I said what do you want for Christmas cub?"_

_"I don't know" Harry said in a state of shock, no one had ever asked him that before._

_"Yeah Harry there must be something you want." Sirius was now pushing the matter as well. But Harry just shook his head._

_"Neither of you know what you want for Christmas?" Remus was slightly shocked by that , shouldn't children be writing lists that are miles long and asking for every thing they see. Well these children are going to have the best Christmas they have ever had._

Harry had lied to his new guardians, there was one thing Harry wanted. The same thing he had always wanted: a mother. Although he used to imagine someone who looked like Tigerlily with someone who looked a bit like himself. But when you have no parent figure and no pictures children will imagine adults who look like them. Although now there IS a parent figure in young Harry's life. Although Harry now knew what his parents looked like, they weren't parent figures. He couldn't remember them and no amount of pictures were going to make parent figures to him.

Sirius Black was now his father figure, he wasn't going to tell the adults he wanted anything in case they said he was ungrateful, although he also knew that Sirius wasn't going to be able to find him a mother, so it would be his secret wish as it always had been. Tigerlily was never really bothered about having a mother. He now imagines a new person as his mother, thick black curly hair, with pale skin who is graceful and elegant and yet still fun. Basically a female version of Sirius.

Harry had very little time to think about that, that particular day, Sirius and Remus took them shopping. Sirius being Sirius had fallen in love with everything muggle, he had all the latest technology, although this being a wizarding house there was no electricity , so he made all of his gadgets run off magic. Of course he had gotten a car and was quite a 'boy racer'. Which was why on that day Remus was driving, although Remus loved Sirius dearly he didn't trust in a car especially when there were children in the car. So they had spent the morning getting the children clothes , although the children hadn't made it any easier, every time Remus or Sirius asked their opinions they hadn't said anything. So basically everything the children looked like they wanted Sirius had bought them. By the end there was a full trolley of clothes for each child as well as a few muggle t-shirts for Sirius. Sirius had even bought some new clothes for Remus, not that Remus knew about half the them. Remus had agreed to let Sirius buy him one shirt after Sirius didn't shut up for well over an hour, although Sirius had picked up loads for his beloved.

Then they went for lunch, the children had only eaten half of their meals , but it was getting better slowly,it took a whole 30 minutes to choose something. Then they had ice cream. Sirius then took them toy shopping, again the children didn't voice their opinions on anything, so basically anything they showed interest in, or looked at more than once he bought. Although on the way towards the checkouts, Remus noticed that most of the toys were boy toys. When he pointed this out to Sirius , Sirius admitted he couldn't watch them that intently, basically he had focused on Harry. The family headed around the shop again and got some more toys for Tigerlily. By the time they had finished shopping everyone was exhausted. They went home and sat down for another massive meal as a family.

Then everyone was told to try on all their new clothes, Remus was both touched and ready to kill Sirius when he found all his new outfits. Tigerlily loved all her new dresses when she was spinning around in them she felt like a princess. That night the children went straight to Remus and Sirius' room and they had another perfect night sleep. With no problems in the morning, not that the children would have been able to get out of the adults grip.

In the morning, 18th of December which means only 1 thing a week till Christmas. Although Remus and Sirius had got some things while shopping the other day , they still didn't know what to get the children. Remus woke up a bit earlier that usual and got out of bed carefully, so not to wake anyone else up. He headed to the kitchen and made breakfast. Last night while the children had fallen asleep, they had discussed the idea of getting a house elf to help out around the house so they could spend more time with the children, although it sounded like a good idea Remus had always been like Lily and was against house elves. He looked up from what he was doing and saw snow.

Sirius is going to have so much fun (I can tell).

Thank Merlin we took the children shopping yesterday. I better go and get some fires going, this isn't the warmest house at the best of times Remus thought

After a while he also went and found some of the warm clothes (coats, gloves, hats etc). He then went and plated the food up and put a warming charm on it to keep it warm. He then went on a hunt for some of the toys Sirius had here from his childhood. After half an hour he gave up and would look when Sirius was with him. He went back into the kitchen and noticed that the rest of the family still weren't up. He went up stairs to wake them up. He woke up Tigerlily and Harry easily and when they were all off the bed he conjured a bucket of water that fell on Sirius. Sirius woke up with a start and fell off the bed and was swearing like mad , but luckily Remus was prepared as always, placed a silencing spell around the room. The children were in hysterics and Remus didn't hold back a laugh. The Sirius got up and the children stopped laughing so suddenly it was actually creepy. The children and Remus were looking at Sirius and he was staring at them and then he burst out laughing.

"Breakfast is on the table, once you've finished I want you to get in some warm clothes and if you want you can go and play in the snow." Remus was surprised just a little how parental he sounded. Sirius eyes lit up at the word snow. Remus noticed it had the opposite effect on the children. So he bent down to their height "Bad experience with snow?" He asked. Both children nodded silently "Want to talk about it?" Both children shook their heads.

"We're not taking no for an answer" Sirius announced in mock of a parental voice. The children looked at each other and sighed. "Shall we talk about it at breakfast" Sirius took the blank faces as a yes and the family headed down to breakfast.

After the children had finished eating the adults got the answer they needed to hear "Once we were told to clear the snow from the drive way" Harry began "Then they locked us out all night and it was really cold." Both adults were ready to kill and as soon as they had a baby sitter they trusted they were going to make the Dursleys pay, although they trust Severus they wanted him with them as he can be very scary when he wants to be.

"Well, that's not ever going to happen here, you can go out side and come in when ever you want, and if you don't want to go out you don't have to." Remus told them trying to be chipper.

"Will you come out side?" Tigerlily asked Remus full of hope, Remus nodded and Tigerlily gave a little squeal and jumped and hugged Remus. This surprised the 3 males.

After breakfast the small family went and got into some warm clothes and Sirius went and found some childhood toys. Once Remus was happy that they were wrapped up enough they headed outside. There were snowballs flying everywhere as well as laughing that could be heard for miles especially in one cell in Azkaban. The family continued to play for the whole day, they went in for lunch and then carried on playing, snowball fights building snowmen and making snow angels. Sirius turned into Padfoot and they all continued to play late into the afternoon, they were all made to go in when it started to get dark.

Most days passed in a similar fashion Remus and Sirius learning more about the children everyday. That night it was Christmas eve and the children were in their own rooms, asleep. It was midnight and Remus and Sirius were checking (yet again ) that this Christmas was going to be perfect. The children had decorated the Christmas tree, and Remus and Sirius had helped them. There were presents everywhere, the children were going to love it. The children had gone to bed without any problems now the problem was getting Sirius to bed.

The next morning the adults expected the children to come running into their room in the early hours of morning, when they didn't Sirius and Remus thought that maybe the children had already gone to see what they had got, but the charms around the living room hadn't gone off. Maybe they were still asleep. The pair went to check, Sirius hadn't slept all night and hadn't let Remus get any sleep either. Sirius can be such a big kid.

They went and found both children in Harry's room curled up together, Moony and Padfoot smiled in the door way, they then noticed Harry face twitch. So Sirius being Sirius went and creeped up on them and woke them up.

The children seemed reluctant to open their eyes, when Sirius mentioned it was Christmas, he hoped it would get them out of bed a bit faster as he was so happy. But it seemed to have the opposite effect. Sirius and Remus decided that they would change that.

"Come on, there are loads of presents " Harry looked over at his sister.

"Come on Sirius, we both know they need to have breakfast first" Remus held out his hand, and like every morning Tigerlily ran over to Remus and he put her on his shoulders. Sirius always looked envious because Harry never did anything like that with him. He pushed that thought aside, as he did every morning. They headed down to breakfast, it was quieter than usual besides Sirius constant chatter.

Then they went into the living room and both children looked devastated, which confused Remus, but Sirius didn't say a thing, he didn't seem to notice. Remus got passed a package, he read the name and passed it to the children, as it was for both of them. Remus encouraged them , although he soon realised the children had never had a present , well at least not one they could remember.

Although the children had seen enough of Dudley opening presents to know what to do. This had happened before there was a present with their names on, then they were punished when they went to open it for not knowing their place. Then later they were given the present again, and didn't touch it then they were punished for being ungrateful. After some encouragement from Remus they opened the present to find a photo album of their parents and when they were babies.

After looking at each picture and hearing the story behind each one they found out they had a huge pile of presents each. After a while they had opened all the presents and were playing with their toys. Sirius had gotten Remus a book called 'How to deal with your monthly problem'. Although Remus thinks he loves Sirius most of the time there are times like this where he isn't so sure why they are together but he is so glad they are.

Just before they were going to eat Christmas lunch there was a very loud pop and in front of the Christmas tree was non other than Bellatrix LeStrange.

**Thank you all for reading xxx Please Review xxx**


	12. Christmas Dinner

There was Bellatrix LeStrange , she was in perfect health, you could most certainly not tell that she had been in Azkaban for the last 6 years, and probably for the first time in her whole life she looked sane.

The 2 other adults looked at her wide mouthed, looking very confused. Sirius had only recently got out of Akzaban, he was still recovering. But he had known Bella had gone mad very quickly, yet here she was.

"What the hell are you doing here Bella?" Sirius said still in shock, but he did sound a little angry.

"Don't use words like that in front of such young children" Was all Bella replied.

"We heard worse with Uncle Vernon , Auntie Bella" Harry replied and everyone ( even his sister and Bella ) were staring at him very confused.

"How do you know who she is, Harry?" Sirius was beyond confused.

"You came to me in a dream, and made the nightmare go away." Harry said looking right into Bella's eyes.

"You remember that, I thought I was crazy" Although Bella was looking at Harry, she was pretty much speaking to herself, trying to work out what was going on.

"You are" Sirius muttered under his breathe but Bella still heard him and gave him her classic death stare.

Remus went over and picked up Tigerlily didn't really trust having a mad devoted death eater near his Goddaughter. Although he was going to grab Harry as well , Sirius blocked his way by standing tight behind Harry with his arm around him in a protective manner.

Bella bend down to Harry's height and held her hands out. Harry got out of Sirius' grip and went over to Bella and put his hands in her hands. They just stood there looking into each others eyes and then suddenly there was a bright white light around their hands.

"So Harry dear what did you want for Christmas this year?" Bella asked in the sweet voice Sirius hadn't heard since Bella had been a child.

"Haven't you guessed ?" Harry asked with a little blush coming onto his cheeks. Bella just smiled and pulled Harry into a massive hug which he returned.

"Is that Christmas dinner I can smell. Come on I'm starving. " Bella said picking up Harry in the same way Remus had Tigerlily "Sirius didn't have anything to do with it did he? Once when he was about 8 he managed to burn the entire kitchen ..." Bella continued her stories as he made her way down the hallways and stairs. Once she entered the kitchen "I can see you don't have a house elf , but I think you will soon." She then waved her hand and suddenly plates were flying all around the room and landing on the table and then the food did the same except it landed on the plates. Bella sat down next to Harry and pulled his chair close to her. Tigerlily was the other side of her. Remus and Sirius were just standing in the door way looking more than a little shocked. "Your foods going to get cold" Bella scolded slightly and the pair were in such a state of shock they sat at the table.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Well Sirius dear , it would appear Harry here , wanted something for Christmas that you couldn't give him."

"And what would that be?" Sirius said exactly what Remus was thinking

"A mother" Bella replied as if it was obvious.

"How come you are here, and not in Azkaban, LeStrange?" Remus asked.

"Black, I think you will find, my husband has died and I never really liked him, and I think you will find Wish Magic is a very powerful kind of magic." Bella answered honestly.

"Wish Magic? Never heard of it." Sirius said in a rather childish voice.

"Yes, I have read about Wish Magic, tell me if I am wrong" Remus said and Bella nodded " If a child wants something so much that they wish for it repeatedly it sometimes comes true but it is very rare." Remus finished and Bella nodded in approval , although no one had been fully listening as they were enjoying Christmas dinner.

"So let me get this straight, Harry has been wishing for a mother and you turn up. Why you?" Sirius said.

"Charmed I'm sure" Bella said sarcastically. "Well is it not obvious to even you?" Bella spat at her cousin

"Can I guess ?" Remus butted in trying to make sure they didn't start fighting in front of the children. Bella nodded "Did he picture you because of how similar you look to Sirius?" Sirius gave him a dark glare.

"Well little Cousin, I have to say you have a good taste in men, better than me and Cissy at least." She muttered that mainly to her self although everyone heard.

"How come you don't look like you have spent the last 6 or so years in Azkaban?" Sirius asked, he still hadn't fully recovered, he wanted to know her secret.

"Well that's the beauty of Wish Magic, it restores a person to their former glory" Sirius rolled his eyes as Bella became very theatrical. "If it makes you feel any better , it also means I can not harm anyone who lives in this house, unless they threaten my little darlings" She looked at the little children and touched the ends of both their noses. " Would it put you at ease if I make an unbreakable vow? Well OK, If it will help you sleep at night." Bella stood up from where she was sitting and said " I Bellatrix Black do swear to never harm these children and do everything in my power to protect them" Another bright light wrapped around her arm and Sirius and Remus were both satisfied. She then sat back down again and continued to eat until Sirius asked.

"Won't that be going against your Precious Dark Lord ?"

"No, he never wants to see a child get hurt or abused , and he never intended the Killing Curse to go anywhere near the children he was going to raise them. He doesn't want to just go around killing muggles his main goal is to get rid of corruption in the Ministry." Bella stated and had 2 rather shocked faces staring at her and she just sighed and rolled her eyed and continued eating.

**A/N I just want to say I won't have much time over xmas to write and probably won't write again till after new yearx So Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year xxxx If you have time please leave a review and Thank you so much for reading xxxx**


	13. Bellatrix

Secrets of the moon.

Both Sirius and Remus were in shock at what Bellatrix had just said. They both knew about corruption at the ministry, as Sirius used to work for them, and all the discrimination Remus had faced.

Although neither wanted to trust her, they had to admit she was right, and that really annoyed Sirius.

Bella got up and left the table, the children were playing with their new toys so didn't notice anything. Bella went through the house looking for a suitable bedroom, only the best for a sister of the most noble and ancient house of black.

She went to a bedroom she had once had here as a child, when she went in she could see that it hadn't really changed, other than a thick layer of dust. This room was bright and airy. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of how much she had changed. Once, long ago, she had been a kind gentle child, then the family made her change into something she did not know. Although she now was used to what she became she always missed how close she was to her sisters and her little cousins , when they were all first born she had decided in that moment she would protect them no matter what. Although she had failed them, she was not going to fail these children, not when they so desperately needed a mother figure. She also vowed in that moment to be nothing like her mother. These children would choose their own future and not have it decided for them.

Xx Sorry its late and very short time suffering from a bit of a writer's block at the moment hopefully should get update copy again soon x


	14. Chapter 14 Story Time

Bellatrix walked down the corridor and suddenly remembered a small hiding place behind a picture. When she was a child, she and Sirius had found it and had hid things they were not allowed, basically anything fun or muggle.

When she looked she could see that everything she and Sirius left here was still here, although she didn't understand what half of it was or did, she was going to find out.

Harry was sitting in a room with his sister but they weren't talking or looking at each other. That s is nothing because they had fallen out but because they almost always knew what the other is thinking.

Harry is thinking about all that has happened, he has gained a father figure and an uncle and a mother figure this is more than Harry ever thought he was going to have and it's almost more than he dared to wish for . Harry knew things like this don't happen often and happiness doesn't always last long . For a child Harry was very clever this is probably he was never forced to learn what other children learned and mainly listens to what ever he was told and took it all in .

Tigerlily was also thinking about what had recently happened. She was looking at a book of fairy tales she liked looking at the pictures. She liked the pictures of princesses in the beautiful gowns and she loves the idea of true love. She also likes the idea of magic, that is when she decides, she doesn't think the new lady :Bellatrix will be like a mother to her , she doesn't want someone to be like a mother she wants a real mother. So Bellatrix will be : not like the evil witches in her book but like the nice fairy godmother from Cinderella.

Both children looked up when the door opened, Bellatrix walked in, she looked at both children and realised just how beautiful they were. She saw Harry was playing a game she didn't recognize, they were probably muggle. She then noticed Tigerlily was sitting with an open book looking and feeling the pictures. She headed towards her, Harry already trusted her but she didn't know about Tigerlily.

She went to her and bent down to her height, "Do you want me to read to you?"

Tigerlily looked a little worried but nodded. Bellatrix sat down and put Tigerlily on Herald and began ."Once upon a time..."

a

After a while Harry went over and listened, Bella held him under her arm and continued with her story.

Sirius and Remus were looking everywhere for the children and Sirius' mad cousin.

They had split up but had now meet up again. When they found the children they were not expecting to see what they saw. Bellatrix was reading the children stories, all 3 of them looked up as the door opened.

"Look kids here's uncle Sirius and Remus. They can help read the story." The children giggled. "Remus can be the Prince and Sirius can be everyone else".

The pair looked at each other, and smiled they went and sat behind the trio and read the stories until the children fell asleep.


End file.
